


[Podfic of] Measure by Measure by greywash

by melaudio (melthedestroyer)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melthedestroyer/pseuds/melaudio
Summary: Eliot and Quentin learn to cook.A podfic.(See original story for complete tags and warnings)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic of] Measure by Measure by greywash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Measure by Measure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792379) by [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash). 



> Returning to the land of podfic. I have no idea how anything works anymore! :D
> 
> This is one of my favorite comfort reads for the Magicians. If you'd like a more thorough description of the story and its tags, click the link to the original story below.

**Listen:**  
_[Here](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/29/items/tmpodfic-mbm/TMpodfic%20-%20greywash%20-%20measure%20by%20measure.mp3) to stream, and [here](https://archive.org/details/tmpodfic-mbm) for download options _

**Text:** [Measure by Measure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792379)

 **Author:** [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash)

 **Reader:** [melthedestroyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melthedestroyer/pseuds/melaudio)

 **Length:** 34:15

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/tmpodfic-mbm/TMpodfic%20-%20greywash%20-%20measure%20by%20measure.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
